<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grief in Three Forms by CloudySkyWars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011600">Grief in Three Forms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars'>CloudySkyWars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, I dont know how to tag, Im sorry if this is bad, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, is this angst? I think so, platonic or romantic, take your pick, whump?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka Tano's funeral was held at the Jedi temple.</p><p>Or: Ahsoka's funeral, from the perspective of the three people it affected the most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grief in Three Forms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first foray into posting fanfiction, so please let me know what you think and what I could do better. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!</p><p>My tumblr is CloudySkyWars if you wanna come chat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka Tano’s funeral was held in the Jedi Temple. Her body was buried in the Temple, as was every Jedi’s right. As many Jedi that could be spared from the war attended; Ahsoka brought a little bit of light into their darkened lives. Some of them couldn’t believe that light had been snuffed out. No one spoke; many cried.</p><p>Anakin Skywalker did not cry. He didn’t allow himself to. He knew that he had failed her, and that if he had been just a little bit faster, a little bit better, his padawan would still be there, next to him. Where she belonged. His anger and despair was almost palpable, and anyone with  slight Force sensitivity could sense the maelstrom of emotions coming from the broken Jedi Knight. </p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi tried his hardest not to cry. To the casual observer, he appeared to be an emotionless statue, an image of the perfect Jedi that many thought he was. However, behind the strongest mental shields he could summon, his emotions were a thundering storm. There is no emotion, there is peace. The mantra played on repeat in his head, trying to convince himself that if he said it enough times, then it would be true. But it wasn’t true in the slightest. He was filled to the brim with emotions. From grief at his Grand-padawan’s passing, - another casualty of the war, another person he watched die- to fear for Anakin’s simmering storm of turmoil, to guilt of not being able to reign in his own emotions.  In the end, his grief prevailed. Obi-Wan truly tried not to cry. Do or do not, there is no try. Well, Obi-Wan thought as a single tear slid down his face, this was indeed a case of “Do not.” </p><p>There was only one non-Jedi present at Ahsoka Tano’s funeral, and that person was Captain Rex of the 501st battalion. He was perhaps the only person in the room who no one would have judged if he cried, because he was the only one who was not required to “Not have attachments,” and everyone also knew that he was very much attached to his ex-Commander. But Rex did not shed a tear. He had been through this with so many, too many, of his brothers that had been lost to this force-forsaken war. So Rex did not cry. His mourning would take place in private, where no one would be able to see his weakness. Only one person ever saw that side of him, and that person was now dead.</p><p>Ahsoka’s body was lowered into the ground, and a single beam of light shot into the sky. Around the room, Anakin did not cry; Obi-Wan did; Rex didn’t. </p><p>If, at that time, there was a faint outline of a Togrutan girl, watching them all with sad eyes, no one noticed. And, if Rex felt the faintest whisper of a keldabe kiss on his forehead, he chalked it up to a nonexistent breeze. If Obi-Wan felt a hand reach up and wipe his tears away, he thought it to be his own. And if Anakin felt a small hand grasp his, he was too consumed in his sadness to notice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>